Twisted Fate
by liz-loz
Summary: Vampire!Kurt and Werewolf!Blaine. Written for a friend to end my long story drought! Klaine with some mention of Kurtbastian (and I don't even like that ship!) Hope you like :D


_Ok it was my dear friend missemilywarblers birthday a few days ago on tumblr and I promised I would write her some fic. I know it has been ages since I've written anything and it's been a mixture of me being super busy and also having writers block, but this has finally got me back into the flow! Yehee. I did come up with an alternative ending to this, but then that brings up the dangerous thing of multi chapters and I'm not sure I can do that! But let me know what you think and if you want the ending changed (happier)_

_Also if anyone can come up with a title for this I would be grateful. The only ones I can think of are lame_

_Glad to be back_

_Liz xxx_

_Edit 5:40pm 27/1/13 - The new name has been decided! Thanks kyappin! :D_

* * *

I flicked the cigarette out of my hand and watched it hit the floor, the still glowing embers skittling along the floor before they eventually dimmed and faded into the dark tarmac. The moon had only half risen in the sky - a bright perfectly round circle that dimly lit the area along with the flickering old lights of the parking lot. I checked my watch and saw that it had just passed midnight.

"You still on the smokes then Kurt?" A voice diverted my attention and I glanced over to see Nick looking over at me. He had a smirk on his face and I scowled back.

"Yep." What did it matter. Tobacco had no effect on you when you were already dead.

"Where is he?" Jeff asked. He sounded like a little child whining because the postman hadn't delivered his new computer game yet.

"He'll be here. Soon. He likes to take his time." Jeez. Sometimes this was like babysitting. Letting Nick deal with his impatient friend I looked back over at the scene in front of me. The city stretched out - sleeping but awake at the same time. There was so much of it that nobody ever knew about, the skulking sewers alive with filth, the dark alleyways where things happened that you only saw in your nightmares. Most people never experienced this part of life - they were never supposed to. But I had.

* * *

Suddenly the air around us went colder. A door flung open and Sebastian strolled through it. His whole demenour oozed power - the way he moved, the satisfied look in his eyes, the glint of his shining pointed teeth. He was every bit our leader and every bit my worst enemy. As soon as he took his few first steps forward his eyes immediately flicked to mine. His mouth quirked up in a grin and I scowled for the umpteenth time.

"Followers." He greeted. We were never equal to him, always just following.

"Sebastian!" Jeff exclaimed, immediately rushing forward. Sebastian looked a little disgusted, before the blonde boy abruptly stopped in his tracks and sniffed.

"Hey..." He said slowly "...did you feed already?" Sebastian's mouth quirked again.

"Hey!" Nick replied. Both of them seemed outraged. "That's not fair! You're supposed to share!"

"Sorry." Sebastian took a step to the side and turned his head so only I could see the complete lack of regret in his words. "It wasn't planned. He was just a little busboy, so cute... It was impossible to resist."

"Do we really need to know the ins and outs of your personal life Sebastian?" The brown-haired boy shot his head back to me and for a second didn't reply. Then he smiled.

"Well I know yours." My mouth tasted like bile. It was true - Sebastian did know everything about me. He had seduced me - just like Nick and Jeff before. I had been enticed by his mysterious ways and the way he had looked at me. Like prey. We had had a brief relationship and then I had realised the real reason for his interest. And now I was trapped. He still held the weird aspect of control over the younger boys, but I had managed to shake it off. I was in love with somebody else.

* * *

"How is your little friend these days?" Sebastian asked, almost as if he had read my mind. I flinched.

"He's fine." We both knew I was lying. Blaine and I hadn't spoken in weeks - he had suddenly dissapeared off the face of the earth and had made no effort to contact me. I was beginning to lose all hope but certainly wasn't going to let my enemy know that.

"Well good for you." He replied. He grinned, obviously pleased he was still winning our little battles and then turned his attention to the others.

"So, are we ready?" Nick and Jeff immediately nodded, excitement spreading across their faces and their hands flexing in anticipation.

"Yes. We tracked their smell up to here and we think their hideout isn't too far away. They should definitely come by here."

"I don't know how they put up with themselves, smelling like that." Jeff held his nose, again enhancing his immaturity and Nick chuckled.

"We smell just as bad to them." I retorted, frustrated. The two boys looked to Sebastian for back up.

"Well that's why we camp down wind. Their less capable minds can't process that kind of thing." I pretended like I hadn't heard the comment, fishing in my pocket for another cigarette and lighting it.

"It shouldn't be too long now. We'll wait for any movements and track them from there." I hated this time of the month. It was a stupid sport and I never saw any fun in it - just as I never saw any fun in mercilessley stalking innocent people. I had tried to keep the dark side of my life as much as a secret from Blaine as I could, but I could tell he saw it. Maybe that was what had driven him away.

"Are you in on this Kurt or are you pussying out?" I was about to state that yes, I was out and they were all idiots, but the realisation that I was being taunted by a child made me change my mind.

"Of course I'm in." I stubbed my cigarette and walked over to join them. Jeff and Nick exchanged looks and then we all crouched down behind the wall. Sebastian purposefully placed himself right next to me, almost cloaking my body with his and his breath brushed against my ear. I could smell the blood in him. Suddenly the unspoken signal was made and we were all silent. I focused my ears and listened to the rustling of leaves, the sound of a tap dripping in an abadoned house, the sound of light padding footfall.

They were coming.

* * *

"Shush." Sebastian hissed. Jeff and Nick had begun to get over-excited and were in danger of making a noise. Without even realising I felt my body tense, coiling into position, ready to spring. The hunter in me was ready to strike.

"Steady..." Sebastian murmured. The footfall was beginning to get louder - they were probably a few blocks from here, gaining speed.

"Hold..." Now I could hear the loud panting breaths, the out of control snarls. As they reached the parking lot I heard the scrabble of claws on concrete, cimbing upwards, ever closer. Sebastian tensed too and then suddenly he nodded.

"Go."

* * *

The four of us sprang into a warzone. There were wolves everywhere - hurtling towards us. Nick was reached first - the animal launched himself onto him but he was ready, darting behind and then sinking his sharp teeth into flesh. A howl screeched out. Jeff was next, he tackled the wolf but he wasn't as experienced. Sebastian stepped in and suddenly there was a ripping, bones flying towards me. I had forgotten how brutal this was. My ponderings were soon to be cut off though, I had my own beast moving towards me and he was wild. I got into position, poised, ready to strike. My opponent had power but I had skill, years of experience and struggle. He didn't stand a chance.

Our bodies connected and there was a loud crunch. The wolf whimpered, falling to the floor and leaving little remanents of fur in my hands as he transformed back into his human form. Only a young boy. Dead. I stared down at him for a second, sadness creeping into my heart, but then more howls erupted and I thrust myself back into the fray.

We must have fought for hours - the wolves kept coming even though we were stronger. Most of them were harder to defeat than the first few, but soon there were bodies everywhere, some dead, some calling out for it. I tried not to enjoy it but there was something in me that revelled in the destruction. I was good at killing. It was what I had been changed to do. Nick and Jeff were completely covered in blood, eyes wide, cackling crazily. Sebastian was much more refined but seemed utterly in his element. We watched as the flurry of opponents slowly began to decrease to a small trickle and finally dwindled to none.

When the silence settled over the parking lot we bent over and surveyed our work. I felt like I should be out of breath even though that wasn't possible. Nick and Jeff laughed, kicking a nearby body and spitting on it. Sebastian looked at me, cocking his head to the side and seeming intrigued. I was surprised at myself. Maybe now that Blaine was gone my true nature was coming out.

"You did well Kurt." He said, for once sounding genuine. I was about to respond when suddenly a figure jumped down from the ceiling. Sebastian was floored, the unexpected attack catching him off guard and Nick and Jeff were too far away to react. The wolf bit into his neck, making Sebastian scream and suddenly without even thinking I rushed over. My hand struck the beast, sending him flying over to the wall where he hit it and then slumped to the floor, turning human.

The shock of what had just happened froze me for a brief second. It had all transpired so fast I'd hardly had time to realise - the horror that I'd just saved the life of the person that I despised most suddenly dawned on me.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not even sure why I was doing so. Sebastian had his hand clutching the huge gash on his neck - he seemed as shocked as I was. I was about to crouch down and attend to his wound when suddenly a voice that I recognised croaked out and my whole life stopped.

"Kurt?"

* * *

I spun round so fast it almost made me dizzy. My eyes focused on the half dead figure still slumped against the wall where I had left him and then my mouth dropped open in shock.

"_Blaine?_' I couldn't believe it. There he was. The same boy I had spent the last year or so in love with. The one who had saved me.

Immediately I left Sebastian. My feet felt like weights as a staggered over, my whole existence crumbling around me as I realised what was happening. When I reached Blaine I immediately dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Blaine didn't reply. He seemed in pain but still smiled at me, holding out his hand limply to I grapsed hold of it and kissed it. "You're a _werewolf_?"

"Yeah." He almost laughed, but the pain it caused him made him whimper instead. I felt like I had been stabbed.

"When? How? Why?" My head was spinning - how could this have happened?

"I got...bitten." His speech was beginning to get slower, I gripped hold of his hand tighter but tried not to crush it. "In the woods. When I went camping." I remembered that trip. When he had left it had been the last time I had seen him.

"You got bitten?" I could feel myself shaking - the tears that wanted to come out but couldn't brewing inside me. Blaine breathed deeply, obviously struggling. "By who?"

"I don't know."

"Is this why...?" Why he hadn't come back. The realisation hit me and I almost whimpered myself.

"Yes. I didn't want you to know. When I changed I realised what you were - that we were supposed to be enemies. I couldn't live with it." A tear rolled down his face. I leant over and kissed it, scruching up my face as I did so. He smelt revoltingly of wolf, but there was still his smell there too, that familiar smell.

* * *

"I don't...I wish..." The words wouldn't come. Suddenly Blaine's other hand reached up to stroke my hair. I let out a dry sob and wished for once that he could see how upset I was.

"You know he's going to die." He uttered. I glanced back at where he was pointing and saw Sebastian, almost shrouded by Nick and Jeff, both of them panicking. "I know what he did to you, I realise now, how you are this way. I saved you." My throat closed up again. The words struggled to come out.

"I don't want to be saved." I choked. "I only want to be with you." All the times I'd wished for things. Wished my life could have been different - that Sebastian had never come into it and I hadn't turned out this way. But then I would never have met _him_.

"I'm...not gonna be here much longer." Blaine coughed, blood suddenly spilling out onto his chest. He was dying. I had killed the only thing I had ever loved. I killed everything.

"No, Blaine..." I dug my face into his chest. Cry you stupid idiot. CRY! Why had I been cursed like this - a cold emotionless being. If Blaine wasn't here I didn't want to live either.

"Kurt..." Bringing my face up I stared into his eyes. Despite how much we had both changed, our eyes still conveyed our old selves. I was much older, wiser, but we still had the same childish innocence in that glance. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, not caring that he stunk, that our genetics were not programmed to do this. I kissed him firecely and then when we pulled away I held out my arm.

"Bite me. Take me. I want to be with you." Blaine looked shocked. He pushed my arm away but I forced it back again, taking advantage of my strength.

"No!"

"Yes! Take two bad things away! Take us both!" Blaine shook his head. I could tell it hurt him but he didn't care.

"No. I won't. I can't let you die."

"Please. I want it. Make me good again." Sebastian was moaning behind us - it seemed like he was close. I hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, but then again I deserved the pain. Blaine was fighting with himself, torn between doing what I wanted and keeping me alive. The struggle in his eyes made me feel worse, I clutched him close but still kept my arm close to his face, begging.

"Please. It's the only way we can be together. That we can be happy." Suddenly Blaine nodded. I almost sighed in relief, suddenly realising what this meant, that I was about to die.

"Close...close your eyes." Blaine murmured. I immediately agreed, holding my breath, becoming completely still. I heard a quiet sob and then sharp teeth bit into my flesh. I flinched but bit my lip to stop any sound. Blaine left himself there for a few seconds, making sure he had done it properly, and then I felt the rush of pain course through me. It began to stop my limbs, make me sluggish. Wanting to move quickly I shuffled so I was cradling Blaine in my arms, holding each other as we both died. I pressed my lips to his cheek and kept them there, listening to his beating heart as my still one prepared to die again.

* * *

The parking lot was silent. The attendant whistled as he walked up the stairs, swinging his keys around his finger and wishing he had brought that extra jumper. When he reached the third floor he went to open his cubicle but stopped, his keys crashing to the floor. A sea of bodies lay before him, all naked except a few. Some of them had limbs torn off, huge gashes in their sides and anguished looks on there faces. As he stepped closer, blinking and pinching himself to check that this was real, he saw a fully clothed man sprawled out across the floor, a jagged bite mark in his neck. There were bloody footsteps all around him, pacing in a circle and gathering in one spot until they trailed off to the edge of the lot and then dissapeared. Then he saw two figures nestled together. From a distance they looked like lovers sharing an embrace, one clothed, one naked, but then as he approached he saw they were both dead. Their heads were pressed together and their hands intertwined. The man stared at them for a second, unable to speak, then his hands fumbled around in his pocket for a phone and dialled 911


End file.
